Helpless
by TheNumber1HeroAmerica
Summary: This is a story about how Naruto loses his ability to speak and hear. He can also see things that no-one else can. There will be some bashing. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not hear me do not own in any shape or form the anime or manga Naruto.

Hey this is Hiei Luvs Sweatsnow this story I'm writing is to go with one of the challanges that I gave out. If you want you can try to do the challange too. :)

* * *

The Helpless

Chapter 1

Naruto a young (six) boy with sunny blonde hair and saphire blue eyes was walking home from the accadamy when something hard hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see what was thrown at him, to see it was a big bright ripe red apple.

'Ow.' He thought as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked around to see if he could spot who threw it. Everyone was looking and acting innocently. He bent down and picked up the apple.

"Hey the demon spawn stole my apple!" Some random villager yelled.

"Then lets teach the little monster a lesson to not steal from us!" Another villager yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered grabbing anything that could hurt him such as: broken and whole bottles, bats, rusted pipes, rocks, brooms, and anything else they could get a hold of.

Naruto saw this and started running as fast as he could.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!!"

Naruto was panicing as he turned into a dead end alley.

'No! I know this was an open alleyway why is it closed?' He thought to himself. He now had his back to the wall. 'What am I going to do?' He was now shaking. The villagers were entering the dead end.

The next thing he knew was pain.

'Why? Why does this keep happening to me?' was the last thought he had before everything went black.

While this was happening someone else was watching with a heart broken face.

'This is how the villagers treat my legacy? Why did I sacrafice our lives, just for him to be treated like this?' The person thought.

This man was around 5'9"-6'0" he had shoulder length bright yellow hair and narrow ocean blue eyes. He also was wearing a jonin vest with bandages wrapped around his mid-calves. He was also wearing a coat that went down to his ankles and was white with the japanese symbol for Yondaime on the back with red flames going along the bottom. But the one thing that stood out the most was that he looked hazy. (A.N. if you can't figure who it is I feel really bad for you.)

He watched as one of the villagers take out a butcher's knife and was about to stab Naruto when he knew he had to do something soon. So on instinct he jumped in front of him and covered him with his body.

Naruto was just coming to and wishing that the pain would just end when he saw somone pull out a knife and raise it above their head ready to swing down, he closed his eyes waiting for the pain after about one and a half minutes he slowly opened his eyes to see.

* * *

Hiei Luvs Sweatsnow: Well how was it? Should I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: read chapter 1 for it.

Hey it's Hiei Luvs Sweetsnow just want to say thanks for any and all reviews and alerts I got for chapter 1. It did way better than my first story on fanfiction. So anyways thanks a bundle. :) If there are any spelling mistakes please tell me I couldn't spell to save my life and I have an old wordpad so it doesn't have spell check on it. Also if anyone wants to be my beta just contact me by p. me. :P

* * *

The Helpless

* * *

Last Time:_Naruto was just coming to and wishing that the pain would just end when he saw somone pull out a knife and raise it above their head ready to swing down, he closed his eyes waiting for the pain after about one and a half minutes he slowly opened his eyes to see._

* * *

Chapter 2

To see a man hunched over in front of him. Naruto was stunned why would someone protect him?

"Why?" He asked quitely, "Why?!"

The man looked up to se Naruto shaking asking 'why' over and over.

'Oh no he's going into shock.' The man thought to himself not realising he stoped the knife.

The villagers had stopped attacking Naruto to watch what was going to happen. It was then the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, showed up and saw Naruto being covered in a yellow glow and that he was dripping in blood.

"Oh Naruto! ANBU get everyone in this crowd and take them to Anko and Ibiki!" Sarutobi yelled as he picked Naruto up and ran towards the hospital.

Naruto froze when Sarutobi picked him up. 'What have they done to you to make you fear my touch?' He thought sadly, 'and for how long?'

A few minutes after being picked up Naruto realized who was holding him and started to relax.

"Jiji, who... was that... man that prot...protected me?" Naruto asked in labored breaths.

"What man Naruto?" Sartutobi asked perplexed, " how did he protect you?"

"One of... the mean peo...ple... was going to...hurt me... with a sharp... knife when he jum...ped in front... of me... and took the... blow." Naruto said in between gasps of pain, "but it was... weird... he was all foggy. Like if... you tried... really ha...rd you could see... through him."

"Naruto why don't you discribe this man to me."

"Well, he was... tall... and he loo...ked like an older me... without the whisker... marks. He also had th...is really neat... cloak. It was whi...te and had red flames... at the bottom."

Sarutobi was thinking it was the Kyuubi at first but as Naruto was describing, it started to sound like it was Minato.

'Nah it can't be him.' Sarutobi thought, but when Naruto described the cloak he got doubts.

'How could it be Minato? He's been dead for six years.'

"Jiji... I don't... feelll ssooo goood." Naruto slurred slowly drifting to sleep.

"Naruto, stay with me don't go to sleep!" Sarutobi said in a paniced voice as he looked at his precious cargo.

'Shit! I have to get him to the hospital fast!'

(2 1/2 minutes and 20 blockes later)

Sarutobi ran up to the front desk.

"Get me a doctor fast!" He yelled.

The receptionist looked up and saw who it was. She jumped up and told him to go to OR 2 while she finds a doctor that will take him

After another three minutes of agony a young wonam in her late 20's cam walking out with a gurdey.

"Put him on this." She told him in a rushed voice, then she ran him to the OR.

(11/2 hours later)

Two people came into the waiting room. One man had silver hair and a white dogs mask on and the other man had brown hair in a ponytail, warm brown eyes, and a scar going across the bridge of his nose.

"Kakashi take off your mask and report." Sarutobi said in a stern tone.

"Most of the villagers were caught and given to Anko and Ibiki with the approval of doing what ever they wanted." The newly named Kakashi reported.

"How many where in the crowd and how many were caught?"

"There were about 30 that we caught." Kakashi said mornfully.

"And how many got away?"

"About 40 more. We have Tsume and some others tracking their scents as we speak." Kakashi explained.

The doctor came back out with a depressed look on her face.

"Well this is the worst attack by far. He has two broken legs both femurs, a broken arm, 6 broken ribs the others cracked, a broken elbow, a twisted ankle, internal bleeding from his liver, lungs, stomach, kidney, both big and small intestines, appendix, he also has a concussion, he has a dislocated shoulder and the other is cracked, we belive that he might be blind in his left eye and his his voice cords were extremely damaged he might not be able to talk for a few years." The doctor said before she broke down into tears.

While she was telling them the damaged done to the fallen angel they all loved they started letting KI lose with how angery they were getting.

While all that was the yondaime was listening with tears in his eyes and fists clenched

'How can they do this to him? He's only six years old.' He thought to himself, ' Where is Kushina during all this?

* * *

End chapter 2

Hiei Luvs Sweatsnow: So how was it? It will get better for Naru-chan I promise. But as the saying 'goes there must be bad times before there are good times.'


	3. Chapter 3

The Helpless

Chapter 3

While all this was going on Naruto was laying on the hospital bed in a hospital induced coma. His breathing was really slow.

Drip, Drip, Drip...

That was all Naruto heard when he woke up. As he looked around he realized that it was dark and humid.

He kept looking around for any source of light to figure out where he was. At the end of the hall there was a birght blood red glow.

Out of curiosity he decided to see where it came from, as he got closer he realized that he was getting colder and that he could hear snorring/growling.

'What is that?' He thougt.

When he got to the glow and sound he found a set of gaint rusted bars. The sound and light was coming from saw something big and furry.

'What is that?' He wonder.

By now he was shaking in cold. Slowly he walked closer to the cage. Closer he got the warmer he became.

But then what ever it was inside moved. With that little movement he got scared and ran back to where he began.

*With the Yondaime*

Minato was inside of Naruto's room pacing he could tell something was wrong. Naruto's heart beat was gettig slower and slower. A few seconds later it started geting back on normal pace only for it to slow down again. Now it was at a beat every 10 seconds. He has been in the room for about five hours and no-one has come to check on Naruto.

'I wish I knew how I was able to stop that knife. Then I would be able to press the help button.' As he once again tryed to touch the button only for his hand to go through it. He looked up when he heard the beeping slow down even more then there was high beep.

A nurse ran into the room she had hot pink hair and leaf green eyes. When she saw who was in the room she got an ugly scowl on her face and left the room, but before giving Naruto a glare and muttering "now you're going where you belong demon, hell."

Minato watched all this in a growing fury. After a few minutes the beeping started up again but at a very slow pace.

*Back with Naruto*

Naruto was now against the the thing inside the cage. He had been pulled into it when the room got so cold that he could see his own breath and the liquid around his feet started to freeze.

Now that he was up against what is in the cage he could see and feel the thing was covered in fur.

^Kyuubi's P.O.V^

I watched as the kit came into the area of this damn cage. I could tell that he was feeling a range of different emotions: scared, confused, and courious were the main ones.

I decided to let a bit of a calm arua out and was shocked and heart broken when he ran to the opposite of the room.

'Has he never felt something like this?' With how he acted and how malnourished he looked I decided to go through his memories.

What I saw made me, The most feared demon, sick and I was only up to his fourth birthday.

'How can they do that to the Kit? Even demons aren't that bad when it comes to youngones!'

Suddenly I got extremely cold. I watched as the ground started to turn to ice and our breath become visible. The kit started shaking so I pulled him in with one of my many tails, then I pushed some charkra into him to get him warm.

He struggled subconciously but slowly stopped as he realized he wasn't in any danger.

I let out a soothing growl ('I will not call it a pur!') to help him fall asleep before I finished going through his memories.

* * *

End Chapter Three

Hey this is H.L.S please review and tell me how it was just no flames.

V


	4. Chapter 4

The Helpless

Chapter 4

When Naruto woke up he heard a growling noise. He looked around to find where the noise was coming from, it was a gaint fox. He started to shake and whimper. Suddenly the growling stopped and a purring started.

*Kyuubi's P.O.V.*

'How can they do that to a kit?' I thought angerly growling.

I then heard whimpering between by paws I realized that my growling had woken the kit up and scared him so I started to softly growl (not pur), to calm him down, while I thought about what I saw. ' I am going to have to block those memories. He's going to have to learn how to a lot of things again.'

He thought as he put all the memories in a thick cement box then behind a thick steel door covered in chains and padlocks.

'That should do it.'

*End P.O.V.*

Naruto had slowly looked up when the purring started.

'Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here?' Where the thoughts going through his head.

** "Kit what are you thinking?"**

Naruto jumped when he heard a deep rumbling voice asked.

"I don't know where I am or who am I?" Naruto said in a trembling voice.

**"You are Naruto Uzumaki and you are inside your mind." **The voice answered.

"Why am I hear and who are you?"

**"You are here because you got hurt extremly bad and I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **Kyuubi said in Dramatic Pose number 58.

"Ano...who is that?"

The Kyuubi sweat dropped.

** "Never mind lets just get you back to the land of the living. It's going to hurt when you wake up and you wan't be able to talk to anyone, if you need to talk to me just think it. I'll try to make the pain more bearable but I don't know how much I can do." **Kyuubi said.

"Now close your eyes and think about waking up."

Naruto did as he was told and slowly he faded away.

*With Minato*

Minato was watching Naruto as his heart rate went back to normal. Slowly Naruto's eyes started to open.

Naruto was startled to see someone standing over him. He started to choke on the breathing tube that was going down his throught.

Minato started to panic he didn't know what to do. He knew that he needed to get Naruto to calm down, he went up to him telling him to calm down or at least trying to. It wasn't working.

*Naruto's P.O.V.*

I am choking on what ever is down my throught.

I want it out! The man is now yelling something but I don't hear anything coming out of his mouth.

Then the door opened.

"Naruto." A new voice said. "Naruto." The voice said agian but closer.

"Finaly someone grabbed hold off him and pushed him down.

*End of P.O.V.*

Sarutobi was walking down the hospital hall going to see Naruto when he heard a struggle coming from the room.

After he open the door he saw Naruto chocking on the breathing tube. He ran to Naruto and started calling his name.

"Naruto." He yelled and got no answer and he wasn't calling down either. "Naruto!" he tried agian before pushing the struggling child against the bed.

"Naruto you need to calm down."

Slowly, painfuly, slowly, Naruto started to calm down.

But his eyes were still clouded in panic.

"Naruto I'm going to slowly take the breathing tube out." Sarutobi said to take the tube out.

Naruto gagged a few times but finally got fully calm when it was out.

"Now Naruto can you tell me whats going on?"

Naruto just stared at him blankly before tears entered his eyes as he crawled away from him.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sarutobi asked getting worried.

'Why can't I remember who he is? Why can't I hear him?" Naruto thought frankitly.

**"Kit calm down he means no harm!"**

Slowly Naruto did as he was told.

When Naruto was calm Sarutobi slowly walked up to him.

"Naruto pleases look at me." He pleaded in a soft tone. Naruto finally looked up at him

*Sarutobi's P.O.V.*

I watched as Naru finaly calmed down enough for me to get close to him but he did not responed to anything that I said.

'Why won't he respond to me?' I watched as Naru took my hand and brought it up to his face. He turned it around as he examined it.

'Why is he doing that. It is like he doesn't even know who I am.'

Having a horrid feeling in my gut I asked Naruto if he knew who I was. Hoping that he would say 'yes' or 'no', but instead I got a blank look.

"I'll right back." I walked to the door and told a nurse to go get a doctor.

A few minutes later a doctor came in and I told her what happened she concluded that Naru had aminsia.

"Naruto I need you to do what I say." Naruto just looked at me.

'Why wont he responed to me?'

"Naruto can you say my name is Naruto?" I asked.

He still had a blank look.

The doctor watched this go on. She walked up to me and pulled me out into the hall.

"I think that he might not be able to hear or talk."

"What can we do to fix this?"

"I don't know. Lets hope it goes away with time." She said with dispear.

END CHAPTER 4

Sorry for the long up date I'm going to try to get an update aleast once a week.

Please review


	5. apology

Dear Loyal Readers/ fanfictions who just started to read this,

I'm so sorry people I going to have to discontinue this story until further notice. I know you probably all really hate me, but I can't find any of my hard-drafts,(I'm not discontinuing my HP fanfic, I know where all my hard-drafts are for that it is just typing up and putting the dialouge in the right place), I have also lost some of my fanfiction writing muse when my brother died, I've been having a lot of trouble picking up a pencil just to write about the good memories about him and all the things that we did together, and it is not helping with my imagination to write up fanfiction. So as soon as I am able to finish writing about my brother I'm going to try to revise this whole fanfic, but don't put to much hope into it happening anytime soon.

Sincerely,

The Number 1 Hero America


End file.
